The Mark of Maturity
by 4thFromTheFurnace
Summary: When Matt's extended absences leave Sora at the depths of loneliness and despair, she runs to Tai to fill the void. But how does she want him to fill it and was it something that he was willing to do? This is where the controversy ends.


**Disclaimer: Sigh...**

**I don't feel the need to explain myself to anyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh...so...how late are you going to be? Another two days? Really? But...you've been gone so long already, can't you reschedule the rest of the training?"<p>

A pause.

"Oh...Oh, I see...Oh, no honey, get that out of your mouth." Sora turned to the child that was tugging on her apron whilst gnawing on the heel of one of her shoes. The shoe dropped unceremoniously from the child's mouth with a thunk and a trail of drool. Sora sighed and returned to the phone that was nestled into her shoulder, "Oh Yamato, do you really have to stay for another two days? We really miss you...Oh, sweetheart, no, that's soap on my apron, don't eat that."

Sora put sponge and the pot down in the sink and pried her apron out of the child's mouth.

"Now run along, sweetie, I have to finish talking to Daddy."

The child squealed in ecstacy at the statement, eyes as wide as dinner plates, "Daddy!"

Sora heard Yamato chuckle on the other end of the phone, and Sora patted the child's behind. The child giggled and waddled into the other room, leaving Sora to resume the phone call with her husband.

"She looks more like you every day..."

Yamato snorted, "Well, I hope not! I hope she looks more like you."

Sora rolled her eyes and resumed washing her pot, "Oh please, Yamato, you know how handsome you've always been."

She sighed wistfully, then continued, "I'll let you go, you're probably busy...Be back soon, okay?"

"I will, Sora, I promise."

A smile painted itself across her lips, "I love you. Goodnight."

With that, she hung up before she could hear if he would return her "I love you" this time or not. After taking a long, deep breath, Sora wiped her hands on her apron and wandered into the living room.

When she finally coerced the little girl into bed, the baby started to cry. Gathering the babe into her arms, she paced across the bedroom, humming a soft tune to calm the child in her embrace. The baby's wails slowly began to subside, and she could hear the child lulling into a state of drowsiness. As her surroundings got darker and quieter, and there was less and less to hear on the outside and the feelings on the inside grew louder and louder.

A deep melancholy. A loneliness as deep and blue as the cold night outside. Yamato had been away for weeks, leaving her to tend to the cooking, cleaning, and the children alone. She loved her children more than anything, but she missed the warmth of strong arms wrapped around her, passionate confessions whispered in her ear, and a husky breath on her neck. Even just someone to talk to, she had been alone for so long. All the things she had to do left her no time during the day, and no energy at night.

Tonight though, her loneliness far outweighed her lack of energy. She needed to talk to someone. Anyone. She needed human contact. So she picked up the phone.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang. Tai groaned, rising from his drifting slumber on his sofa after crashing into it when he got home from work. He stretched and rolled his shoulders, scratching the midriff under his t-shirt. The doorbell rang again, long and obnoxious, causing the man to growl, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"<p>

When he opened the door, his younger sister casually strode inside. He yawned, "Oh, Kari, what are you doing here?"

The young woman spared him a glance and spoke, smoothing out her business skirt and rummaging around his apartment. Tai ran his fingers through his unkempt hair and yawned again, "You gonna answer the question?"

She began opening drawers and cupboards, not bothering to look at him, "Tai, where'd you put those car keys?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and bit the inside of his cheeks, "Why do you want my car? Don't you have your own?"

She sighed, "It's in the shop. I've carpooled to work for the last two days."

Tai folded his arms, "What do you need it for?"

Kari took to looking for Tai's carkeys under the sink, "I'm going over to Sora's place. She wants me to babysit while she goes out tonight."

Tai eyed his sister suspiciously, "She didn't mention where she was going...did she?"

The young woman chuckled, "What do you care what your best friend's wife does?"

He scoffed, "Sora's my best friend too, ya know."

With that, he dug his carkeys out of his pants pocket and tossed them to his sister. She grinned, catching the keys and dashing out of the apartment. Tai groaned again, aimlessly wandering back to the couch and falling into it face first, moaning exhaustedly into the cushions.

It felt like he had barely arrived at the pearly gates of peaceful slumber when he was interrupted by another knock at the door. He growled and rolled off the couch, gradually hobbling to his feet and to the door. His frumpy, half-asleep state was rudely interrupted by the voice of a familiar woman on the other side of his door.

"Tai? It's Sora, are you home?"

Tai's brain jumpstarted quicker than Izzy's brand new supercomputer and nearly caused him to lose his balance as he stumbled into the wall on his left side. He quickly straightened himself, ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make it presentable, and cleared the mucus from his chest.

"Yeah, Sora! I'm coming!"

His voice broke for a moment, and he cursed himself. Somehow nearly thirty years of constant use taught his vocal cords nothing!

He casually opened the door to find the most beautiful young mother he had ever seen in a state of disarray. Her cardigan hung off one shoulder, her hair was disheveled, and her breathing was heavy. The man drank her appearance in with an expression of utter confusion.

He blinked a few times as her breathing settled and waited at his door a few long moments before asking, "Sora, did you walk?"

A relieved smile broke across her face, "Oh, Tai, I'm so glad to see you! It's been so long..."

Tai lifted his eyebrow slowly and suspiciously, "Sora, you're dodging the question."

Her eyes pleaded, "Aren't you going to let me in?"

He stepped aside but did not hesitate to sputter an incredulous and chastising, "Sora!" as she walked past. She removed her shoes and made herself at home in his recliner.

Tai grumbled and nearly slammed the door, then addressed her directly, "Sora, it's dangerous! Especially at this time of night! What if something happened to you?"

Extending her feet to massage her sore ankles, she chuckled, "You worry too much, Tai. I'm fine."

An exasperated sigh erupted from his throat as he grudgingly asked, "Do you want anything to eat or drink? I don't have a whole lot, I haven't gotten groceries in a while, but I could whip you up something."

She turned to smile at him. It was a sad smile, "Oh Tai, sometimes you remind me of Yamato. He's taught you how to cook a good bit over the years, yet we hardly ever have anything but carry-out and week-old leftovers!"

Sora laughed lightly, and Tai tensed. He felt his shoulders tighten uncomfortably, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

As he reached for a bottle of alcohol, he changed his mind and grabbed two bottles of water instead. He swallowed and sat down on the couch, handing her the bottle of water. She thanked him, and he subconsciously berated himself for not putting on a clean shirt or at least spraying on some cologne. He was pretty sure his messy bachelor pad probably reeked to his old friend, and that didn't even begin to include his own stench from the day.

She was a proper woman now, and he was still a grizzled garbage heap. She didn't seem to mind, though, as she took a refreshing gulp of water and resumed attending to her swollen ankles, sore from the walk over.

All the unanswered questions buzzed around in his head like a swarm of Flymon, and just as unpleasant, so he finally decided on one, "I'm really happy to see you, Sora, don't get me wrong, but what are you doing here?"

Her gaze drifted to the ground, and she paused, inhaling a few deep lungfuls of air.

"Well, I needed someone to talk to, I suppose."

The downcast gloom that had settled on her unnerved him, but she didn't venture any further explanations nor did she begin to talk about what she seemed to be so "desperate" to talk about.

So, he implored, "I'm honored, Sora, I am, but why me? Couldn't you have called Matt or Mimi or stayed at your house and asked Kari to stay with you? Or you could've just called me! Why did you think you had to go to all the trouble to come out here?"

She didn't look at him, and her answer was simple, "Because, Tai."

He chewed on his tongue for a minute, trying to decipher her vague answers and coming up empty. Didn't girls ever grow out of being confusing?

The man sighed, "Well, whatever your reasoning, why didn't you let Kari drive you here? Why did you choose to walk?"

Sora leaned her head back against the recliner, clearly beginning to become exasperated with his questions. She stared blankly at the ceiling and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of patience, "Because I wanted to see you, Tai. It's been a long time since I've been able to unwind, and I haven't been out of the house other than grocery shopping since Yamato left for training a few months ago. Plus, I love Mimi, but she usually does most of the talking, and I still can't talk to Kari very well. And, well, you're always there for me, Tai, even if you have no clue how you're supposed to help."

Tai automatically opened his mouth to retort to her last comment, but held his tongue as she chuckled gently at his reaction.

A small smile continued to tug at her face, "See?"

He gave an indignant huff and sank back into his sofa, "Okay, so what do you want to talk about? I'm all ears."

She seemed to be contemplating for a while, and he began to think she wouldn't answer. Then she hissed as she adjusted her legs, her sore feet still aching. She earnestly tried to rub the pain out of them, until she felt Tai's rough fingertips on her arm.

"You want me to get you a couple ice packs?"

She smiled at his concern, but shook her head, "No thanks, Tai. I'll be fine."

"Come on, you need something. I think I have pain pills somewhere."

He made to get up, but she caught his arm and shook her head again, "That's alright, Tai, really. Don't go to any trouble on my account."

He rolled his eyes, "At least let me help you."

Tai didn't realize the mistake he'd made until it'd already come out of his mouth. She stared at him for a moment, then sighed, "Alright..."

She lifted one bare foot and he took it in his rough palms and brought it closer to him. He curled his large hands around her foot as his fingers pressed and prodded her skin. His fingers felt like sandpaper, but his touch was gentle and warm. Sora closed her eyes, "I've been so lonely lately, Tai..."

Her foot twitched, and the air grew warm. Tai swallowed nervously and focused on his work, pretending he was just fixing all the knots in Agumon's back after a fight. Yep, that helped. Until he heard the soft mewl that had just crawled involuntarily from his friend's mouth.

His hands kneaded against the tenderest part of her feet, and she was clay beneath the potter's hands. Tai's fingers had slowly wandered from her foot to her Achilles tendon and to her ankle, squeezing the pain from her as juice is squeezed from an orange. She could hear his breath, and her mind grew clouded.

The air was hot and heady, and she couldn't tell if the warmth came from the air, him, or her. Wherever it was from, she felt it more tangibly than the fabric of the chair beneath her. She risked a glance at him. His eyes were glazed over and distracted, attending to her feet and ankles as if he were tenderizing meat with the heel of his palms.

Her eyes lolled with a breathy moan, and she barely registered herself saying anything before she heard herself talking.

"Tai...nng...what do you think our crests mean?"

His hands stopped abruptly. For what seemed like an age he did nothing, and she was afraid to open her eyes and see his expression. He gently put her feet down and sat back on the couch, his gaze drawn to the window on the opposite side of the room. When he did speak, his voice was low and serious.

"What are you talking about, Sora? You know what they mean."

She opened her eyes and stared at her lap, folding her hands and playing with her fingernails, "Well, yes, but do you think those qualities are the ones we have already, the ones we show others, or the ones we struggle with?"

Tai thought for a long moment, his hand rising to his chin. He spoke softly, "All of the above, I think."

"Hmm..."

His eyes turned to her, "What's the matter?"

Her gaze rose to meet him, and she held him in an eyelock, "Do you think we could ever lose them?"

Tai took that moment to delve deep into her expression, searching for what on earth she could mean by that statement. None of the possibilities he found were anything less than unsettling.

"Why would you ask...something like that?"

Sora shook her head, "Nothing, it's not important."

It was something that exasperated him, yet he expected it. How she would always skirt so close to the edge, just almost about to let him know what was really on her mind, then she would retreat and never speak of it again. It actually hurt a teeny bit, to think that after all this time she still didn't trust him enough.

Of course, knowing Sora, she probably didn't want to bother anyone else with her feelings, especially a guy. And despite Matt being one of the most emotional guys Tai had ever met, the ever-cool Child of Friendship talked about his feelings even less than the rest of the population. The more that man felt, the less he talked about it. Unless he was screaming somebody's head off, and said head would usually belong to Tai. Matt always bottled stuff inside, unable to express it and instead let it sit there, festering, until it exploded. For years Tai had acted as Yamato Ishida's vent, his punching bag (Tai would always punch back, of course), and Tai really didn't mind too much. But as the years had gone by, he and Matt fought less and less.

At the time, Tai had already mellowed and attributed the change to their growth from boys into young men. However, from what Tai could tell by watching his friends' marriage, Matt still had a tendency to keep stuff locked away. So, if Matt's pent up emotions did explode every now and then, and Tai wasn't around to act as a buffer, what happened instead and who was on the other end?

A feminine sigh interrupted his passing train of thought.

He leaned forward, folding his hands and eyeing her carefully, "Sora, are you alright? Matt didn't do anything to hurt you or anything, did he?"

Her eyes widened in horror at the very suggestion, "Oh, no, Tai! Nothing like that! Matt's been wonderful. He's been trying to be more attentive since I got pregnant the first time, and he was pretty terrible at it, at first, but since then, he really does try to treat me well."

Tai nearly rolled his eyes, unsure if he should believe her or not.

"When was the last time he told you he loved you?"

This time, she flinched, but said nothing.

The nearly awkward silence continued for a few minutes before Tai got sick of it.

He sighed and rolled his shoulder, leaning his head back, "So, shall we sit here in silence or are you actually going to talk to me?"

"A few months ago."

"What?"

"The last time he told me he loved me was a few months ago. After he left for training. After that I kept hanging up the phone before he could say anything."

The man took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes vigorously with his hands. He could almost barely believe this was once the same woman who would play soccer with him and get herself covered in mud without batting an eyelash. But she was. And so many things had changed her.

She continued, "I keep thinking...that if I stay on the phone, that he won't say it on purpose. That one day he'll go off on a trip and never come back."

Tai nearly choked, trying desperately for just a moment to fathom the abyssal depths of the female mind. When he realized what he was trying to do, he quit immediately, appalled that he was still actually attempting to make sense of the strange and incomprehensible creature called "woman".

So he heaved a great sigh.

"So, since I know me telling you that you're being ridiculous won't do a thing to convince you, what do you want me to do, Sora?"

She paused, refusing to meet his eyes. Then she whispered, "I don't know..."

Tai leaned his elbows on his knees and massaged his temples, then sat back and motioned to the spot next to him on the couch. Sora casually got up and plopped into the designated space as if it was second nature to her. Tai stretched out his arm on the back of the sofa behind her and chuckled lightly.

"Guess I did learn something in the last twenty-some years, huh?"

"I guess you could say that."

His eyebrows quirked suspiciously, "What was that for?"

"What?"

"That little scoff thing you just did."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Tai."

"I'm serious!"

The woman punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Tai, face it, you're terrible at handling emotional women. You always have been."

Tai grumbled, rubbing his shoulder, "Yeah, so you and Mimi and Kari have all told me."

Sora laughed, and leaned back against his outstretched arm. She turned towards him, content to simply watch the lines that appeared at the corners of his mouth when he pouted. She then closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall into his shoulder.

"This may not make any sense to you, Tai, but that's what makes it so easy to be around you. You're so honest."

His eyes gravitated to his old friend as she breathed a sigh of relief. The many years they had known each other had left her in a perpetual state of comfort in his presence. Something that Tai wasn't sure if he actually wanted. The way she would look at him when she was exhausted and took shelter in his presence, it did nothing but aggravate the ambiguous dust cloud that had just settled, sending his cardial and cranial cavities into coughing fits of confusion and chaos.

"You make me feel like I don't have to put up a front. I don't have to look like I'm strong in front of you. I feel like I'm allowed to breathe, like I'm allowed to not be okay, for once."

This time, the twist in his chest stung, "Sora, you should be allowed to be you wherever you are. Especially at home. Matt would never hold anything against you."

Her big eyes opened to stare straight at him, "Yes, but Matt simply lets me cry. Sometimes I don't even know if he actually cares or not."

Tai pulled his arm out from under her head, almost offended, "Sora, that's ridiculous. Of course he does."

The woman sighed, her eyes clearly distant. For a long time, they were silent, until the air became stale and awkward.

Finally, as he made to get up, she spoke, "I know in my head, Tai, but having to guess and try to read his emotions all the time can be exhausting."

Tai lifted his gaze from her, standing to his feet, "I'm gonna make us something to eat. What would you like?"

He was tense. Everything was tense. His brain swam with her vague conversational skills that only seemed to confuse him, and none of what spewed from her mouth did a single thing to comfort him. The situation was so uncomfortable that he was at a loss of what to do. She was one of his best friends, married to one of his other best friends, and the last thing he should be doing would be to unintentionally drive a wedge between them. Listening to her saying whatever she liked may, as she claimed, be helpful to her, but it was no longer something he felt he could do.

But she didn't seem to be ready to let the matter drop.

Her hand gently grasped his wrist to keep him from leaving, as if her mental stability depended on him staying within her general proximity.

"It's different with you, Tai. I never have to guess to know what you're feeling. It's so relaxing."

Tai swallowed and did not look at her. His insides were no longer satisfied with just yelling at each other. As of that moment, they had ignited a civil war within his body. His voice was intentionally serious, "Sora, you have to be hungry. You don't take good care of yourself. Now tell me what you want to eat."

He had hardly finished speaking when he felt a weight crash against his back like the ocean waves upon the rocky cliffs. The man felt her fists curl into the back his shirt, and her head had wedged itself into the gap between his shoulders. The woman's arms then curled around his body like vipers, slithering ever so gently to rest on his chest.

Sora sobbed, and Tai tried desperately to remember how to breathe.

"Just hold me, Tai, please."

He felt his brain quickly unravel as he smelled her perfume. She felt her press herself tightly against his back and briefly felt a puff of her breath on his neck. Sora whispered with a plea worse than Devimon himself.

"Please, Tai."

Unbidden, his body whipped around and his arms snatched her up in his embrace faster than his brain could process reality. She was warm, and small, and his body enveloped her perfectly. He buried his face into her hair and she buried hers into his chest. He inhaled the scent of shampoo and baby powder slowly, as if to memorize every receptor of her scent.

He felt his shirt grow damp with her tears and he felt her shoulders shudder; he clutched her tighter, as if to absorb her sorrow directly from her body. It took what seemed like a thousand years, but her wails finally died down to sniffles, and she breathed deeply, her head still buried in her old friend's shirt. Silence fell, until her voice came out in a gravelly croak.

"You're so warm, Tai…"

Sirens blared in his mind, but he didn't have the heart to release her. He probably should have. But every time she opened her mouth, his world began to make less and less sense to him. Her hands crept dangerously across his chest, and he felt himself swallow. As her fingers laced themselves around his neck, his hands wouldn't move from their spot at her waist.

When her glassy eyes filled with her tears sought his gaze, his fortitude crashed down behind him. It took all his remaining willpower just to keep himself together.

"All this time…all this time, I've been alone…for so long, I've been so lonely…"

And he broke.

She slowly rose to her tiptoes and his head bent down to her, and the warmth of her breath puffing anxiously against his mouth was intoxicating. His eyes were cloudy, but stayed open just enough to drink in the sight of her pleading for him.

That was enough, and he plunged headfirst into the fatal tar pit that had been laid before him. And she tasted glorious.

All sense had been shattered and trampled, and all that was left was his desire for the woman standing in front of him. And that desire that had festered inside him for nearly twenty years unleashed itself like a savage beast bursting from its shackles, and he enjoyed every moment of it.

He kissed her mouth with all the passion and ferocity that poured out of him like melted butter; then he kissed her cheeks and her forehead and paid careful attention to kiss every tear from her eyes. When he was satisfied that her tears had subsided, he returned his attention to her lips.

And oh, every movement of her body was specifically designed to encourage him. Her fingers stroking the short hairs at the very nape of his neck back and forth and back and forth, her other hand gripping and pulling on his scalp, the way her torso curled towards him every time his fingers moved on her waist.

When she moaned into his mouth, it was all over. Tai tore his kiss from her lips and gifted it instead to the most tender part of her neck, right where it met her shoulder. He needed to hear it again. And when he did, oh, it was the most amazing sound in the world. He growled as he buried his face in her neck, and the way she clenched her hands and tugged at the masses of his hair every time she moaned set him on fire.

Sora's hands shook as she brought him back to her lips for an excruciatingly deep moment. He kissed her, then pulled away to simply breathe in her appearance. Her hair was mussed, her clothes were sloppy, she was completely disheveled, and she was the most beautiful damn thing he'd ever seen.

He couldn't withhold himself from her. She was the most addicting substance in existence.

As her hands roamed over his shoulders, a tremor shocked his system. He tugged her into him, and his fingers set out to familiarize themselves with every curve. Every curve that fit so flawlessly to the crooks of his every muscle. She gasped a little, and he moaned into her mouth as a notion of comfort. Tai's hands ran up and down her torso, over and over and over, until one of his thumbs accidentally caught under her shirt.

Sora shivered when his fingers touched her skin, and he liked it. He liked it a lot.

His one hand deliberately crawled under her shirt and up her skin with unbearable slowness. He relished every single inch of her warm skin. As his fingers rose to touch her ribs, he cherished the intimate moment of being able to feel her breathe.

When he curled his hand curled around her ribcage, one of his fingers brushed against the strap of her undergarments, and she gasped; and suddenly, all sense came crashing back into his head all at once. He jerked himself away from her so fast he stumbled backwards into his kitchen counter.

The spell was broken. His eyes were clear. He clearly saw her rumpled clothes and swollen lips. And he clearly saw the evidence he left on her neck.

And the hazy heated haven they had created fractured with a wave of cold, clear clairvoyance that washed over them.

What had they done?

It was far too late to pretend as though nothing had happened, so they were both left to stand ten feet away from each other in his apartment while refusing to make eye contact.

What does one say?

Neither knew, and all they could do was stand there in a state of perpetual awkwardness, eating their own shame like the dog that lays in its vomit.

This could only go on so long. Tai had to be the man, he had to say something, he had to take the initiative.

"This is wrong, Sora."

It came out all wrong, and he mentally cursed himself when her head dropped further towards the ground. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I know…"

He growled and scratched the back of his head, "I just don't understand…why? Did you just need some company? Were you that lonely and I just happened to be around?"

She gasped in alarm and rushed to explain, "No, Tai, that's not it!"

Tai was beginning to get frustrated. He didn't want to hear any more that might coerce him into going against his better judgment.

"Sora, you have a husband and children! I know Matt can be a jerk, but he doesn't deserve this!"

"Don't you think I know that, Tai?!"

Great, she was on the defensive now.

He breathed deeply and paced back and forth a few moments, rubbing his temples. Finally, he turned to face her calmly.

"You asked me earlier what our crests meant, Sora. I know you already know this, but maybe we could both could use a reminder…"

His voice was gentle and calm, and he looked her straight in the eye.

"Our crests have a lot in common. They both require sacrifice. To love someone is to put their lives and feelings above your own. And to have true courage, is to do the right thing regardless of your own situation and your own feelings."

Tai took a few steps forward and placed his hands on his old friend's shoulders, "This is the part where we practice them. You have to love your family and think about them first. And I have to have the courage to tell you to do so. We left our right to think about ourselves behind the moment we accepted the responsibility of being digidestined twenty years ago. And, as adults, we have no right to revoke that now."

Sora sighed, "You're right, Tai…"

A soft smile spread across his face, "And this is the point where we have to practice each other's crests…you have to have the courage to go back home to your husband and children and stay with them…and I have to love you enough to let you walk out that door."

Sora stared at him for a moment, then released a soft chuckle, taking one of Tai's hands from her shoulders and placing it gently at his side, "You're right again, Tai…I'm sorry about this whole thing…"

Tai shook his head, "You don't need to give me an apology, Sora…but I'm sorry, I can't give you any more help unless it's something that Joe or T.K. or Izzy could do."

Sora nodded and gathered her belongings. She made her way towards the door, then turned around and smiled at one of her oldest friends, "Just so you know, Tai, I wasn't so lonely that I needed any man's company. If Matt and I weren't married, it had to be you, Tai…no one else."

His heart ached, and he whispered, "Go on, Sora, and give the little rugrats hugs and noogies for me."

Sora chuckled, "You're so old-fashioned, Tai…they'll harass you until the end of time when they're old enough to understand you."

Tai smiled and shrugged, "Just another day in the life of "Uncle Tai"…"

Sora's smile was genuine, "Until later then…take care, okay?"

"Okay…"

She gave him one last wave and left the apartment, shutting the door behind her. Tai waved back, then heaved a giant exasperated sigh after she closed the door. He fell backwards onto his couch with another deep sigh.

Now somehow he had to work up the courage to tell Matt what had happened…While he was at it, he probably should start working out too, because Matt was totally going to punch him all the way back to the digital world when he got back from training.

That was when another thought crashed into his mind. He shot up from his spot on his couch.

Good Lord, he'd just let a beautiful woman walk out his door and walk home alone in the city at night. He cursed and grabbed his jacket, bolting out his door faster than Agumon's appetite. Matt was going to kill him either way, better that he didn't kill him for letting his wife walk home alone. Now all that was left to figure out was whether or not he was going to come back home in his car with Kari (who was babysitting)…she would never let him live this down. But, at least, he would know that Sora was safe, and with the family she belonged with.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here I am about to explain myself anyway. This is kind of how I would imagine the whole TaixSoraxMatt triangle might actually play out. The lynchpin of the whole triangle being a triangle is not Matt and Tai, but Sora's behavior. Later into the story, she becomes a character that's good at being other people's support, but desperate when she herself needs support. I'm not sure if there's anything else to say. Feel free to leave any comments or questions if you feel so inclined! Blessings and Prayers, my friends!<strong>

**~4thFromtheFurnace**


End file.
